


Tremble

by TheDragonLover



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, or on anyone really, the effects of war on the young, whether this is friendship or ship-ship is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: He tries so hard to be strong. He's tired of everyone treating him like a kid. But...Drabble written for WriterVerse, a LJ writing community.





	Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> Title: tremble  
> Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc): N/A

.

.

The tome fell from his fingers, which then curved to hold his face as he hunched over. Maribelle took a step forward to examine him for injury, but he shouted, "Don't look at me!" She flinched back and watched as water dribbled from his hands, darkening the soil and staining his book.

"Ricken..."

"I was scared," he choked. Arms began to shake, but he still refused to look up. "I was fighting, and I was scared, and I didn't know what to -" He gave a large sniff. "I didn't know what to do!

"I want to make Chrom proud and be brave like him, but I-I'm so scared of dying and I don't  _want_  to be -" His voice was raw as he concluded, "Because if I am then that - that makes me a coward, doesn't it?"

Unable to hold back any longer, the blonde embraced him, encouraging his grief and frustrations to pour out with his tears. And she helped him clean up before the others arrived, so that everyone would only view Ricken as the brave young man he wanted them to see.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 183  
> Prompt: "One more time before I go, I'll let you know/That all this time I've been afraid, wouldn't let it show" ("Battle Cry" by Imagine Dragons)
> 
> I felt this was an important thing to explore about Ricken, and a good opportunity for Maribelle's softer side to show.


End file.
